


A Song About Draco Malfoy

by MissDrarryDawn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys Kissing, FWP, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Games, Getting Together, I love fluff, Kisses, M/M, Mutal Pining, No angst at all, None - Freeform, Pining, Rewards, SO MUCH FLUFF, cavities, cute little songs, draco hopelessly in love, draco pining, gentle kisses, harry being sweet, hermione shipping it really hard, just fluff, pansy playing matchmaker, soft!Draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22686004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDrarryDawn/pseuds/MissDrarryDawn
Summary: Harry's developed a knack for spinning little chants and songs inspired by his peers. He has one about nearly all of his classmates, whom have turned it into a little guessing game, except Draco. Draco doesn't care (he does) until one day Harry sings an oddly vague and mysterious song, and no one can seem to figure out justwhothe song is about.It wouldn't of mattered, but then Harry offered a prize to whomever guessed correctly first.//Completed//Word count: 2.8k
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Drarry - Relationship
Comments: 41
Kudos: 493





	A Song About Draco Malfoy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [justtryingmybest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justtryingmybest/gifts).



> i had a bad spot with my family today, and wanted to write a simple, fluffy, feel good story that can make me as well as all of you smile. i dedicate it to my newest friend, because of all the really creative comments he's left on my fics recently, reading them always brightened my day, so i figured he deserved something in return.
> 
> hope you guys enjoy this short little fluff induced mess~

Draco doesn't understand it.

He doesn't understand when had Potter gained the intellect necessary to construct poems and little chants.

All he seemed to do nowadays was go around the school and sing some made up poem or chant or song. And all of his stupid friends made a game of guessing _who_ the poem was about. He had one inspired by almost every person in school. 

Except Draco.

Draco didn't care, _of course not,_ it was merely an observation, since, as it would so happen, all of the returning eighth year students shared one house and common room, and well, he happened to be around Potter and his coterie often and would overhear these little chants as Potter sang and hummed them under his breath while slowly a couple of people gathered to try and guess who Potter was singing about this time.

Draco would never admit, not even to himself, that Potter's quiet singing soothed him, and he certainly would never admit he listened in on more often than not hoping Potter might be singing about him.

That would be preposterous and silly and--

Potter's singing cut off his train of thoughts and Draco found himself leaning forwards unconsciously to hear better. He was sat on a cozy armchair, pretending to be studying Charms.

Four of his peers seemed to have the same idea as him, as Weasley, Granger, Pansy and Blaise shuffled closer towards him. Potter just chuckled his warm chuckle, that resolutely did _not_ make Draco's stomach flip and ran a hand through his messy hair, which Draco resolutely did _not_ want to card his fingers through.

After a fond roll of his eyes, he pushed his glasses higher up onto his nose and resumed singing:

_"Deception, disgrace, seemingly evil as the mark forced to take..."_

Draco's brows furrowed, and everyone gathered around Potter seemed just as confused. Usually, his little chants were easy enough to decipher, but this one seemed much more cryptic and symbolic.

_"Deception, an outrage! Disgrace, for shame! He asked for trouble the moment he came..."_

"Who in the bloody hell...?" Draco heard Weasley mutter under his breath, but Potter kept singing, this small, shy smile tacked onto his face the entire time:

_"Born in grief, raised in hate, helpless to defy his fate..."_

Potter closed his eyes for a second:

_"Let him run, let him live, but do not forget that we can forgive..."_

His voice trailed off as he finished the verse. When he opened his eyes again they were shining and Draco had to swallow and look away.

That song was so _odd_. Normally, people could guess who Potter had based a chant on from the first few lines, but now everyone was looking at him in pure confusion. 

"Snape?" Granger tried tentatively, and Potter just chuckled and shook his head:

"No, try someone else."

Draco bit his lip as he curled up on his armchair and considered the lyrics. His Charms textbook spread out in his lap long forgotten in place of this interesting new mystery.

"The words are so weird, mate, how are we supposed to guess?" Blaise complained, but Potter only shrugged, a smirk on his face indicating he was very much enjoying this:

"This is probably one of the easiest ones I've ever sang. It is _so_ obvious." 

..It was? Now Draco was even more determined to figure it out. After the war and the trials and everything, Draco and Potter didn't speak much, and most of the other students avoided him or were straight up rude to him, but he still wanted to be the one to work it out. Maybe it would coax a smile out of Potter...

"Sing it again Potter, it might make more sense a second time 'round." Pansy suggested, twirling her hair around her finger like she often did. She'd had her rounds of apologies over the whole _give-him-up-to-Voldemort_ blunder, and seemed to find a friendly footing with Potter.

Draco desperately wished he could do the same.

But it wasn't as simple as a mere apology with the two of them, was it?

Blinking back to focus, Draco focused on the words when Potter began to sing again, this time uninterrupted:

_"Deception, disgrace, seemingly evil as the mark forced to take...Deception, an outrage! Disgrace, for shame! He asked for trouble the moment he came...Born in grief, raised in hate, helpless to defy his fate..let him run, let him live, but do not forget that we can forgive..."_

Draco's mind was drawing blanks on anyone the chant could be about. The more he seemed to think about it, the less sense it made. Snape was a solid guess, he had to hand it to Granger, but Potter had already rejected that answer, so there had to be someone else. His brows were furrowed as he tried to reason out someone the song would fit. 

He was so stubbornly focused he didn't notice a pair of green eyes glancing his way every so often.

~

Days passed, and still, no one could figure who Potter sang about. Draco found himself thinking about it often while he secretly pined after Potter from a corner. 

Potter seemed unbothered by this, just idly singing it or humming the tune while he did pretty much anything. During meals or while he studied, when he was flying or anything else. Draco would know, he watched him all of the time. The unabashed grin on his face as he did loops and flew at breakneck speeds never failed to make something soft crack inside Draco, and he couldn't tear his eyes away.

There were many things Draco found achingly beautiful about Potter, the softness in his eyes while he sat by the fire listening to Weasley talk about something animatedly, his messy mop of hair that he desperately wanted to run his fingers through, his melodic laugh, his warm chuckles, his stupid dorky glasses, his lips...

Draco could go on for hours really.

It was pitiful, but the blonde just couldn't help himself.

~

"Earth to Draco--" Pansy waved a hand in front of his face and he snapped out of his daydreaming.

"Huh--What?" Draco blinked and turned to look at her.

Pansy rolled her eyes with a fond smile:

"Don't get all lovesick on me now, darling. You must help me figure it out."

Draco furrowed his brows and ignored the flush threatening to creep down his neck.

"Figure what out?"

"Potter's latest song." Pansy waved her hand as if it were obvious. "We've all been trying to figure it out for the last couple days."

Draco sighed and sunk in deeper into this armchair he had unknowingly claimed when term started. After he'd sat in it a few times, no one else seem to feel any desire to use it, so now it was apparently his.

"Whoever gets it first gets a prize." Pansy rolled her shoulders, determination blazing in her eyes.

Draco rolled his eyes and decided to indulge her:

"Alright, I'll bite. What's the prize?" 

"A kiss from Potter." Pansy stated casually, as if that was the most normal every day thing ever.

Draco choked on his spit and lurched forwards as he coughed:

_"Excuse me-?!"_

Pansy chuckled and patted his back:

"Blaise and Ronald were pestering him about it and he announced whoever gets it right gets a kiss. The winner picks where." 

Draco stared at her as if he'd never seen her before. Something ugly and jagged reared itself up in him at the thought of watching Potter kiss someone that wasn't him, though he supposed he had no right to feel that way, because he was the last person Potter would want.

"It's why I want your help to figure it out, Dray. So you can go, and finally get that dream kiss." Pansy nudged him with her shoulder, a wide smile on her face.

Draco's cheeks burned and he turned away. That was stupid. Even if he _was_ the one to figure it out, Potter would never give Draco the type of kiss Draco wanted from him. Or any type of kiss for that matter.

"Pansy don't be daft, he'd never--not _me."_ Draco sighed and turned back towards her, shaking his head as a pointless venture.

"Won't you at least _try?_ It might be the only chance you get." Pansy practically begged.

He knew she just wanted him to be happy, and he loved the bint too much to deny her. Pointedly rolling his eyes again, he muttered through clenched teeth:

_"Fine."_

Pansy's beaming smile almost made it worth it.

"Brilliant! Now." She settled in more comfortably next to him. "Let's go over the words." She instructed and Draco hummed for her to go on. 

"Deception, disgrace, seemingly evil as the mark forced to take." She spouted off the first line. "So that has to be symbolic in some way right?"

Draco bit his lip and pondered. It made sense, for it to be symbolic or some sort of metaphor for something else, he couldn't exactly imagine such a line would fit someone in a literal sense.

"Deception means lying, so it could mean this person was prone to lying. Disgrace, well, maybe they got caught lying too often and were now disgraced?" Draco ventured a guess, not really processing it any deeper.

"Alright, that makes sense. Seemingly evil as the mark forced to take. What mark? Why evil?" Pansy murmured to herself.

Wait. Wait, wait, _wait._

"Pans, repeat that line for me again would you?" Draco sat up, eyes flashing. Something had pierced through to his brain in the moment.

"Seemingly evil as the mark forced to take?" Pansy repeated, staring at him almost as bewildered as he was staring at her.

Absently, Draco touched a hand to his forearm, considering this.

"How does the rest go?" He muttered.

"Born in grief, raised in hate, helpless to defy his fate?" Pansy humored him, but she was confused to where he was going with this.

Draco held his breath. There was _no_ way...

"Let him run, let him live, but do not forget that we can forgive, that's it." Pansy shrugged and sat back.

Potter testified at his trial. Potter saved his life. Potter returned his wand.

_No way..._

Draco sat there gaping like a fish out of the water for a full minute. Now that he actually thought about it, it made perfect bloodysense.

Potter was a bloody genius and he didn't even know it!

The words hit Draco in an entirely new way now, and he swallowed twice before finding it in himself to speak:

"It's me Pansy." 

Pansy furrowed her brows, but whatever objections she might've had died on her lips at the surety in Draco's eyes. She just nodded once and turned around the common room. Blaise and Weasley were splayed on the sofa, playing chess, Granger had her nose buried in a book as always, next to them, and Potter was stretched out over the couch closest to the fireplace.

Draco couldn't bloody believe it. 

Potter _had_ a song inspired by him after all.

It made Draco feel warm and momentarily made him forget that he was now supposed to go let Potter know that he'd solved the mystery and....claim the reward...

When he got back to himself Pansy was looking at him with the largest grin on her face and practically shoving him off of his armchair: 

"Go, Draco, _go!"_ She pep talked him and he shook his head and stood.

She was right, this was probably his only chance.

Nerves coiling into a tight ball in his stomach, Draco tentatively made his way over to where Potter lay.

He took a deep breath and rounded the couch to stand in front of it.

Potter lazily opened one eye to look up at Draco, and in a complete opposite reaction than Draco had been expecting, he cracked a toothy grin.

"Hey Malfoy. What's up?" It was spoken so easily and gently, as if they'd always been friends.

Draco's mouth momentarily dried up, before he recovered and swallowed bile rising up his throat:

"It's me, isn't it? The song. It's about me." 

Potter's grin grew wider and his eyes softened. He sat up, then stood to face Draco and he slowly took off his glasses. 

He blinked for a moment without them, all the while Draco couldn't breathe. His eyes always looked so beautiful and green, but without his glasses and up this close...

Potter answered while he cleaned the lenses with the corner of his robes.

"Yes, yes it is. About you." He murmured, only for Draco to hear.

A pit opened in Draco's stomach. He'd been right...he..he'd been _right._

"Now, you get to claim your reward, only if you want it of course." Potter's cheeks flushed and he popped his glasses back on his face. 

Draco's mind halted. Potter was...offering? He didn't look mad or upset or disgusted or repelled, he just looked...happy. And hopeful. 

And Draco did not know what to do with himself in that moment. What to even say to that? Apparently his mouth had decided that for him before his brain got the chance to inform it it was a stupid bloody idea:

"I do--uhm, want it--"

The blonde cringed inwardly at the bumbling mess that sentence turned out to be, but Potter only smiled wider and tilted his head slightly:

"Okay. Where then?" He whispered, as if he didn't want to break the precious moment.

This was it. Draco glanced Pansy's way out of the corner of his eye and she had a hand tightly pressed over her mouth and was nodding vigorously.

In for a Knut, in for a Galleon, bloody hell.

Draco shut out the cries in the back of his head of how terrible of a idea this was and touched his fingers to his lips, bravely meeting Potter's gaze head on:

"Here."

Potter's eyes darkened a shade, and he pressed closer, winding his arms around Draco's waist.

"I was _so_ hoping you'd say that." He muttered between them, voice low.

Then he leaned in and kissed Draco without an ounce of hesitation.

In the first few seconds, all Draco could register was the pliant press of lips against his own. Then his mind caught up it was Harry Potter kissing him, and as that thought filtered through, he felt his eyes close while he practically melted into it. He kissed back, slowly, terrified this wasn't real. He skated his hands up Potter's chest and around his neck, trailing up to finally, _finally_ card his fingers through that soft mop of hair. Draco felt Potter quietly moan into his mouth as he pressed closer, and Draco couldn't help but sigh as a feeling of unadulterated joy bloomed out his heart and into the rest of him.

Only when they pulled away and opened their eyes again, blinking dazedly at each other did they notice they had the attention of the entire common room.

Draco bit his lip and shook his head as a flush came over him. He couldn't believe he kissed Harry Potter in the middle of their common room.

When he looked back at Harry again, he looked mellow as a kitten, practically purring while Draco _still_ absently played with his hair. With a soft chuckle, he let go of Harry and stepped away, collecting his scattered thoughts. Or at least attempting to. 

Harry snapped out of his reverie then and spoke, though his voice came out a pant:

"Will you go out with me?" 

He was staring dead at Draco, who was for a second tempted to turn around and see if there was someone behind him Harry was speaking to. His eyes were blazing. Draco swallowed and let himself smile:

"Yeah, I'd love to." 

Harry's face lit up and he swayed on his feet, before sitting back down, staring off into the void.

Draco made his way back to Pansy, equally as flabbergasted, and sank down into his armchair, casting his eyes around at everyone still watching the two of them.

Blaise looked thoroughly unsurprised, but he was sporting a small, private smile, Granger was producing this weird squealing noise while tightly hugging a pillow to her chest, eyes beaming, Weasley was watching her with a fond smile and leaning over to Harry to pat him on the shoulder approvingly, and Pansy, seemed the worst of them all. 

Draco feared her grin would split her face in two. She was laying back, basically boneless while she fanned herself with her hand. Her eyes were closed and she damn well nearly looked like she was experiencing an intense orgasm.

"Uh...Pans, are you okay?" Draco tentatively asked, not entirely certain he wanted to know.

"Never been better." Pansy assured him breathlessly, before lapsing into her weird silence.

And as that silence seemed to settle over the entire common room, Draco realized, with a dazzling burst of overwhelming joy, that he had a date. A date with Harry Potter.

He felt like singing.

~

_Fin._

**Author's Note:**

> yes, i did use a disney song. yes, i did change the lyrics (the new lyrics still fit the music, because i'm ocd-ish like that). yes, i love disney and know all their songs by heart. no, you can not judge me for it.
> 
> Find more on my [Tumblr](https://missdrarrydawn.tumblr.com/)


End file.
